Living with you
by Unique-is-me
Summary: Austin moon is the topical bad boy and ally is a nerd. What happens when ally has to live with Austin until she finds a place to live. Will they hate each other for ever or will there be something more.
1. Chapter 1

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

"Austin moon detention now!" You probably why I'm going to detention. Well you see I'm the schools bad boy. I get in trouble a lot only because I say I can do what ever, when ever. This time I flipped of the bus driver, because he told me no drinking on the exact words were " soon enough your going to choke because of that". Like who the hell chokes while their on the bus. I slam my locker shut, and started walking towards the office. On the way there, I saw a few cheerleaders. I waved they giggled the usual, when I got to the office I walk up to the front desk where the front ladie sits, and types on her computer all day. "Is the principal her, or is he slacking of like he always does" she looks up from the computer and gives me a straight face like she was going to kill me. Then she point to the door at the end of the hall, and gets back on her computer and starts typing who knows what. When I get there I knock on the door a couple of time before he even answers. "It's open" I open the door, I guess I pushed it a little to hard so it flew open and hit the wall really hard. He looks up at me and gives me a dirty look. "What do you want Austin, I thought I told you to go to detention" he says looking down at the papers again. I hurry and sit at the seat the was at the end of his desk so we are face to face. " I wanna know why I have detention" I say sternly. I already know why I have detention but I want to see if he knows, because all he does is sit on his butt all day and giving random people detention. He looks back up from his papers and points towards the door "Go to detention now!" He yells so loud I bet Japan can here. I raise my hands up in defense and go out the door to detention.

I finally got to detention to see some of my friends. Let me explain them to you. So first there's Cassidy, she is the schools most popular girl, she's also the head chearleader. Then there's Dallas, he's the second most popular guy in the school sense I'm first. He's on the football team with me, Elliot, dez (my best friend), and Peyton. Finally there's Trent, the schools bully. He can just look at someone and they start running the other way. Also he is the only one in the school with tattoos.( They are on his left arm). I walk over to Cassidy and sit to the desk right next to her. " no talking, texting, and don't try to even sneak out I got eyes in the back of my head, I'm going out for a second don't try anything." The teacher says as she gives us all death glares. She gets up and walks out of the classroom, as soon as she does that I turn to Dallas " so are you going to the party tonight at Peyton's" Dallas says to me as he pulls out his phone and shows me the text he got from Peyton. " I got the text, and I wouldn't miss it for the world" I give him a grin and we half five. I turn to Cassidy who is probably texting one of her " best friends" or should I say slaves." So why are you in detention Cassidy, I thought you were to good for this place" I start to laugh and she smacks my arm playfully " I'm in here because Kira said that I'm a fat little piece of sh1t, so I called her a b1t(h and punched her in the face until she was bleeding. I just chuckled at the thought. Kira is a nerd she couldn't even stand me calling her a nerd. What made her think she could stand up to Cassidy.

Authors note- this was my first fanfic and I'm so sorry the chapter is so short


	2. Fighting & partys

I finally got home when I unlocked the door I could here yelling coming from in the front room. I tried to run upstairs but before I could I heard my dad yell my name. I walk towards him in horror in my eyes. He always yells at my mom for stupid things then when she leaves he beats me or throws things at me. As you can't tell the house is trashed in papers, smokes, empty beer cans, and any kind of trash I can think of. He walks towards me lifts up my head so I'm looking at him then he smiles. I didn't know why he was smiling until he slapped me on the left cheek. I winched in pain as he hit me again. " you know how mad it makes me when your mom left me" he starts hitting me again then he stumbles back and falls on the couch. I can tell that he is drunk. "I hope you die" was the last thing he said to me before I walked up to my room. I went to my balcony that was right acrossed from ally Dawson's balcony. She was the schools nerd. She was friends with Kira, and trish. Trish's is not a nerd she is so tough she ripped of this guys locker because he tripped Kira. Ally was sitting on a chair on her balcony when I came up. She didn't notice me so I grabbed a peace of paper and threw it at her. She looked up from her book and gave me a dirty look. "Don't throw things at me" she said getting up from the **chair** and grabbed her book and was about to go in when I **said** something. " but what if I want to" she stops in her tracks. Then she turns to face me and places her book down. "Austin just don't" I grab another price of paper and throw it at her. " Austin I said don't throw stuff at me" before I could do anything she runs in her house and locks the doors then closes her blinds.

Ally'I wait s **P.O.V (short)**

Oh, how I hate the blond haired jock. My sister is so in love with him that she can't even tell that he is picking on me. I grab my old leather book with the letter A on it, and jot some notes down. Then I get a text from trish

 _Trish- Are you going to the party tonight?_

 _Ally- no I never got invited_

 _Trish- oh sorry, Well I'm going if you want to come_

 _Ally- no it is ok. You go with out me_

 _Trish- ok see you tomorrow at school. Ttyl_

 _Ally-ttyl_

I put down my phone and looked at the time. Wow it is already 9 I need to get to bed. I got in the shower then got out and went to bed.

AUSTIN P.O.V

oh wow it's nine got to get to the party. As soon as I got to the party I could smell sweat and beer. Love it. I got inside and found Dallas in the kitchen talking to Peyton, and Dez. "What's up Dallas" I say as I make my way into the kitchen. " nothing much, how you liking the party" he says I give him one of my did-you-seriously-ask-that look. We start laughing and I told them I'm going to the dance floor and they said they will meets me there. I was making my way threw the crowd when I spot someone that I haves seen in three years. My blood runs cold and I stand there frozen. It's me ex, she cheated on me with this guy name Gavin. He used to be my friend until that accident happend now we haven't even talk to each other. She starts to walk twords me and starts smiling. " so Austy what are you doing here" she ask me as she puts a hand on my shoulder and moves it up to my head. I grab here hand and move it. " none of your consern brook" I say as I try to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and turns me around. With a smirk on her face she says " oh _austy,_ why are you walking away the party has just begun" she try's to pull me to the bathroom but I push her off. I walk away from her so she can't spot me any more. I turn the corner and go upstairs to Peyton's room. His room is ok, but not as good as Dallas's. His walls are a light blue with a queen size bed in the middle. He has a tv,Xbox 1, play station 4, and he also has a swegway that he sometimes lets me use. I pull out my phone to see I got two text from dez and a snapchat by Cassidy. I first go to my text.

 _Dez- where are you?_

 _Dez- did you leave?_

 _Austin- no I'm in Peyton's_ room _I will be down in a minute._

I wait a few second then he responds

 _Dez-ok, don't have to much fun with out me. XD_

I check Cassidy's snapchat. She sent me a picture of her on the dance floor saying so board. I take a picture of the wall and say me too I'm going home. I wait a few minutes and she says ok see you tomorrow(; and with that I walk home and head for bed because it is like 12 am.

AUTHORS NOTE- sorry it's so short I'm new to this and leave a review I want to know how you guys like it


	3. Popularity & nerds

Ally's **P.O.V**

 _"beeb beeb beeb"_ I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Once it finally stopped of countless times of hitting it. I got it and walk to the bathroom. If you could see this you would know why it takes me thirty minutes to get ready. First I have to brush my hair, brush my teeth, do my makeup natural,and usually I'll take a shower before I do those things. After the shower I went into my walk in closet to pull out some clothes. I got out a yellow tank top, with a white shirt on top. With that I got a pair a blue skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror before going down stairs. Once I got down there I spotted my sister at the door. So I peeked around the corner to see who she was talking to. As soon as I spotted who she was talking to my blood ran cold. It was Austin freaken moon. Why is she talking to him. After they were done I hurred and ran I into the front room and act like nothing happend."so why where you spying on me and Austin" she said as she leaned on the doorway with a smirk on her face. " I was just going to see who you were talking too. And why would you want to talk to someone like him" she gets off the door way and sits next to me on the floor. " well for you information, I really like Austin. He's so sweet and kind" she says looking at me with aww in her eyes. I wave my Hand in front of her face, but she is still in trance. So I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a apple, but as soon as I got in the kitchen I got a call from trish so I answered it.

Ally-hello?

Trish-hi ally I won't be at school because I'm feeling a little sick today so can you grab my homework while your there.

Ally-trish you know what Austins group does to me. Why can't you com to school just today.

Trish-I'm sorry ally. But can you plz get my homework!

Ally-okay fine just don't expect me to be at your house today to give you your homework.

Trish-okay, bye

Ally-bye

I put down the phone and looked at the time. It was already time for me to walk to school so I guess I have to skip breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and hurried out the door.

LATER AT SCHOOL

school was like a blur it is already 4th period. I head to my locker and put my books in there. My locker is so organize it is all color coded. I hear walking behind me and I know exactly who it is. " hey freak" I turn around to see Austin and his so called friends behind me. I turn back around and try to ignore him. But apparently I can't. "Look the freak is trying to ignore you Austin" Peyton says as I walk off. Austin runs up to me without his group. " what's up with you freak" he says as he grabs my wrist and pulls me near him. I get out of his grip and have a step back. "It doesn't consern you Austin!" I say as I turn the other way and walk off. I think he might of said "stop being a brat" I hurry and go to lunch. Hopefully that will be better.

AUSTIN'S P.O.V

I hurry and get in line with my friends at lunch. Lunch here is so gross. The cheese is like plastic, they have instant potatoes, moldy fruit, and if I can add more they have you spend at least 19 dollars on all this junk. I grab a sandwich with a apple, and I pay the lunch lady and walk to my table. "So Austin did you do soccer try outs" dez ask me as he shoves a peace of popcorn in his mouth. Every one on the table starts to laugh. "What's so funny" he looks around the table in confusion. Sometimes this boy knows nothing. "Dez you know that I'm already on the football team" I say as I roll my eyes at him. I take a bight of the sandwich, and look over to Dallas and move my eyes to Cassidy on the table across end from us. You can totally tell that they like each other. "So Dallas are you ok" I ask him but he still is in a trance so I pick up my apple and throw it at him. "Ow" Dallas says rubbing his head while we start to laugh. "Why don't you already ask her out" I say as I point twords Cassidy. I hear yeah going around the table. "Because I haven't now can you leave my love life alone" he says as he gives me a death glare. I put my hands up in surrender. Then we go into another fit of laughter.

AFTER LUNCH

I was with my friends walking to my locker. All of our lockers are pretty close. Dez's locker is the closest to me. I grabbed my book for math then I headed to class. Someone called out my name so I turned around to see who it was. Of course it has to be brook. "What do you want brook" I ask her annoyed. She keeps walking up to me. "Austin I just wanted to tell you that I will have you back". I just roll my eyes and head to class. Once I got in there the whole class was looking at me. And the teacher looked mad. "Austin if you are going to be late one more time, you have to go to the principal" "it's not like I go there all the time, so what's the difference. It's like my home" I say as I put my feet on my desk, and the class goes into a fit of laughter. "Or you could get suspended" was the last thing she said that shut me up. "put you feet of you desk and write some notes". Did I mention that ally Dawson is in my class. I put my feet off my desk but I didn't start to write notes. After s few minutes of class ally walk up to the teacher and she looks like she is crying. She goes out of the class room. I wonder what happened, but I will find out soon enough.

AFTER SCHOOL

i finally found Kira to see if she knows anything. I know I know she's a nerd, but I have to find out why she is crying." Hey Kira do you know what happened to ally?" She looked like she just saw a gosht but then I realized that I bully her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I just want to know what happend to ally?" She gives me a sad look then she starts" well what happend is..."

Authors note- Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just wanted to try it. And review if have experienced gross lunch at school


	4. Sympathy & bulling

Austin's **P.O.V**

 **"** Well what happened was ally's dad died in a car crash" how could that happen. If that happend to me I would die. Even though I don't like my dad I still love. We stand there in silence and she starts to talk again. "She has no where to live now" I stand there in confusion." What about her mom, can't she live with her?" I ask her " her mom died when she was five" I didn't know how to fill about that so I just walked off to head home.

When I got _home_ I headed up stairs to my room to see ally's balcony doors were open. She was packing. After she put a few clothes her her luggage she went out of her room. I could here my dad and my mom yelling and the front door slamming. I hurried and ran to my balcony, and I carefully went on to ally's. I didn't want to deal with my dad today. Once I got in I heard someone coming back to the room so I went into what looked like a closet and hid there. The door opened as soon as I got in there. I heard her go to her balcony and lock the door. Crap. You could hear her putting stuff in her luggage and she walk out the door. I thought the cost was clear but as soon as I got out of the closet she threw a book at my head. "Ow" I say. She hurts and runs to the other side of the room." Austin what are you doing here?" Her eyes where all puffy and she looked like she was crying a lot." Do I have to tell you" I say with a grin on my face. "Yes" she says annoyed tapping her foot. I try to take a step forward but she stops me." Don't you dare take a step forward, I want to know why you are here!" She says now mad"never mind" she says I could go and I hurry and climb threw her balcony to mine. As soon as I get into my room my phone starts to ring. I check the caller ID, it's Cassidy.

 _austin-hello_

 _cassidy-Austin I was wondering if you could ask Dez something for me_

 _austin-um..ok. What is it?_

 _cassidy-ask him if he could make a movie with me as the star._

 _austin-ok,but why_

 _Cassidy- because I need to be famous as soon as possible._

 _Austin-yeah I know that but why do you need it as soon as possible?_

 _cassidy- because I'm already popular here at the high school I need more!_

 _Austin-ok,ok! So what do you want the movie to be about?_

 _cassidy-I don't really care, but I have to look good in every sence._

 _austin- fine miss popular, I'll tell him. Bye_

 _cassidy- bye._

After the call with Cassidy he went **dlown** stairs to see if his dad was still there. He Checked every room in the house and he wasn't there so he left, to go to dez's and to get away from his dad.

DEZ'S HOUSE

"aw,come on I almost beat you!" Me and dez were playing games in dez's basement for at least four hours."so dez, did you hear what happens to ally?" I say as I'm killing someone on the game. Then the round ends." Yeah, it's really sad." I turn around and shake my head. I get off the floor and pat him on the head." No it means I have more things to Pick on her for." I start to play the next round before dez gets up and turns off the tv. " why did you do that" I look at him in confusion. And this time he is the one shaking his head."who ever heard of a nice popular?" I ask him. He points at him self."well other then you?" He just shrugs his shoulders. I get up from the coach and go up stairs to go to the kitchen. I see dez's mom in the kitchen. "Hey dez's mom can I make pancakes" I ask as she walk out of the kitchen."sure thing." She says as she goes up stairs. I find the pancake mix and get all the ingredients. After I make a few pancake. Or by few I mean 20 I grab the syrup and pour a whole bunch on my pancakes. After I'm done eating I tell dez I'm going home and he says I'll see you later. Finally I got home and I found my dad on the phone so I poked around the corner to see who he was talking to."yes that will be fine I'll have to find a place for her to sleep though. Yeah. Ok bye" he says then he ends the call and puts it on the table. I walk up to him."So is mom coming back?" I ask to Serena's he was talking back." No this girl named ally Dawson. She has to stay here until she has somewhere else to live.""why her" my dad looks up at me in confusion and shakes his head."do you know her" he ask me" no" and that was a lie. Why is she living here. I bully her. This can't be right, I need to speak to who ever did this.

Later that night

After my dad went to bed. I went to his room to get the phone. I walk really quiet up the stairs. Made it to my dads room and opened the door very silently and closed it. He was moving in his sleep so I thought he was waking up so I hid on the other side of the bed until he stopped. I got up and unplugged his phone. And ran out of the room. Once I got out of the room I walk down stairs and pressed his recent calls. There it is, I pressed on the number and it started to ring two times then they picked it up.

 _Stranger- hello?_

 _austin- hi this is Austin the son of_

 _stranger-oh yes, mr moon. What would you like?_

 _austin-I was wondering why ally Dawson has to stay here with us and not any other people?_

 _stranger-well because we think it would be good. If your dad has another child to take care he can prove that he can have half of your child care and not have your mother have full thing._

 _austin-I'd rather be with my_ mom. I whisper the first part. _thx for telling me why bye._

 _stranger-bye?_

Well that is bad new. My dad beats me I don't want the same for ally. I know I bully ally but I don't really hurt her with my fist. I walk up stairs and put my dads phone away and go down stairs to my room that is in the basement. I make my way through my dirty room and go onto the bed. And fall asleep.

Authors note- who's P.O.V do you guys like better?I want to know.😊


	5. Leaving home & memories

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was finally moving day. I know, I know Austin has bullied me forever, but I had no other choice to live with him, or I would be on the streets. And worst part is that my sister has to move all the way to Utah for her new home. Austin has bullied me ever since I could remember. It all started when I moved out there...

It was my first day of of fifth grade. I was a little short for my age, but it doesn't matter it's a new school so I can have a fresh start. I felt so excited but nervous at the same time and I don't know why. We had to move here from Alaska. It was hard to get use to the hot weather because it was so cold in Alaska. Why we had to move is because my mom died in that house. So my dad thought it would be better if we moved. I was so confused when he said we were moving because we were in the house for six years since my mom died then he decided to move. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth. After that was done I went back into the room to get dressed. I went to my walk in closet and grabed a white tank and a white t-shirt. Then I went to my dresser and pulled out some blue jeans. I got that on and put on a pair of brown boots. I looked in the mirror to see if it looked good. Then I went down stairs to see my sister eating cereal on the table and my dad on the couch watching something on the tv.

I went up to my sister. "Are you excited for the first day of school. It's going to be so fun. We get to read. Learn math. Karen some more stuff and-" I was about to say something when my sister put her hand over my mouth. "Ally,ally,ally. How many times do I have to tell you that school is so boring and there is nothing to do there" she say. I laugh. "That's your opinion and mine is that I like school now the bus will be here any second lets go!" I say as I grab her hand and head for the door. I stop to grab my backpack then we head out the door to the bus. Once we get to the bus stop my sister goeswith her friends that she made a few weeks ago. I haven't made any friends because I'm to shy to go out and do it. Every got on the bus and I was the last one. There was only one seat left on the bus next to a girl. I sit next to her. She has brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looks at me then starts to talk."hi. I never seen You before. You look like someone I you go to this school?" She puts out her hand"my name is trish" I shake her hand"I'm ally. And yes I am new." I smile at her and she smiles back. We finally got to school. Trish and I both go off at the same time. She waved to someone that I didn't know. "Hey trish, who it this" she says she looks kinda like trish but taller and darker skin. this is ally. Ally this is my best friend Kira." I kindly wave and her and she does the same. ( now you can see how I met my two best friends)

LUNCH TIME.

It was finally lunch Kira and I had home lunch while trish had school lunch. We sat near the wall with the class and waited for trish. Once she got there we all started to eat. I pulled out my chips and opened it up. I took one chip and put it in my mouth. "So ally when did you move to Miami or did you go to a different school." I shake my head. " no I used to live in California, then my dad decided to move out here. We moved near the end of the summer." She just nods her head. "Interesting. Do you know why you moved out here?"kira ask me. I look up at her. "Yeah I know. My mom died in the house so my dad thought we should move." I say to both of them. "I'm sorry" they both say at the same time. "It's ok" I smile at them and they smile back."who's the new girl." I turn around to see someone that would probably be my age. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, had on a light blue t-shirt and some friends next to him. One had red hair and blue eyes. He had on a red shirt with a jacket that had a whole bunch of color on it. White pants and I think clown shoes. The other one next to him had brown hair and green eyes. He had on a football Jersey with jeans. "It ally for your information" trish say "what ever" he says then walks away with his friends. I see Kira shaking her head. "Don't worry about him. He once got his pants ripped off by a umbrella and had on care bare under ware." I laugh. "I remember that!" I turn to her and give her why-did-you-just-yell look. She covers her mouth. Then she gives us a apology look. "What do you remember." This guy with black hair and green eyes. He sat next to trish. "Who is this" he says to me. "I'm Allyson but you can call me ally" I say to him "nice to know" he looks at trish then to me then to her again."oh, this is jace he is in the group with us." I nod my head

now you know how trish,Kira,jace,Austin,Dallas, and dez. He didn't start to pick on me until I was in jr high when I got my new glasses. I finally got done packing and headed to my sisters room. "Hey ally are you ready to go" I put my luggage by her door and go sit next to her on the floor by her bed. "Well I'm only going next door" i smile at her. "Well I'll miss you I promise I will visit you from Utah soon. In the meantime we can FaceTime and text" she looks at me. I give her a hug. "I will see you soon. I hope. Bye." I get up and so does she. I hug her again, then I grab my luggage and head for Austins house.


End file.
